In general, when a cable is connected to a device or an apparatus, it is required that a connector provided at a tip of the cable is connected to a connection part of the device or apparatus. In this type of cable, a protector for covering an attaching part of the connector to prevent breakage or damage of the cable caused by an impact or bending or twisting action has been used in the past (see Patent Literature 1). The protector is fixed to a predetermined portion of the cable and formed not to move, so that an operator can grip the protector and connect the cable to the device or apparatus.